Verdades sobre Misa Amane
by Goldfield
Summary: Misa conseguiu fazer Goldfield escrever 50 verdades sobre ela! Espero que gostem das verdades sobre Misa!


**Verdades sobre Misa Amane**

_Nota__: Esta fanfic é apenas uma brincadeira com a personagem Misa Amane, ou Misa-Misa, do anime/mangá Death Note. Não me entendam mal, eu adoro esta personagem, só resolvi fazer humor com algumas de suas atitudes e traços de sua personalidade. Espero não receber críticas agressivas por conta disso._

1 – Misa Amane é tão grudenta que, quando modelo, ela foi garota-propaganda da cola Super Bonder.

2 – Misa Amane é tão lerda que é comumente chamada de "Misa-Misa" porque, como na primeira chamada é quase certo que seus poucos neurônios não irão atender, a segunda já vem logo em seguida para que não se corra tal risco.

3 – Após encontrar o Death Note pertencente ao Shinigami Jealous, Misa só descobriu que ele era capaz de matar pessoas quando algumas de suas amigas morreram ao terem seus nomes escritos em suas páginas. Amane pensou que se tratava de uma agenda.

4 – Antes de encontrar o Death Note, o QI de Misa-Misa era estimado em -156. Após os eventos do anime/mangá, aumentou para 16. Suspeita-se que ela tenha obtido tal acréscimo de Raito Yagami, por osmose. Ver verdade número 1.

5 – Suspeita-se que Misa-Misa tenha se suicidado após os eventos do anime/mangá. Isso é verídico. Ela tentou resolver uma equação matemática.

6 – Poucos sabem, mas, no enredo de Death Note, Misa Amane encontra o caderno ao mesmo tempo em que Raito Yagami. Ela só demorou a aparecer devido aos muitos dias que Remu passou tentando lhe explicar o funcionamento do artefato.

7 – Misa Amane raciocina em "slow motion".

8 – Misa-Misa repetiu a pré-escola. Cinco vezes.

9 – Devido a seu desempenho escolar ímpar, nas escolas em que Misa estudou criou-se uma nova nota, abaixo de "F": "M".

10 – Alguns se perguntam a respeito de existir vida inteligente fora da Terra. Já o detetive "L" se voltou para uma questão ainda mais difícil: existe vida inteligente em Misa-Misa?

11 – Quando Raito revelou a Misa seu plano de enterrar um dos Death Notes para despistar as suspeitas de "L", a jovem pensou que se tratava de um esquema para se obter cadernos a mais. É que para ela, Raito enterrara o caderno para que nascesse uma árvore deles, e se ofereceu até para ir regar a muda.

12 – Diz-se que os primeiros nomes que Misa Amane escreveu em seu Death Note foram os de seus neurônios remanescentes.

13 – Algumas pessoas passam horas envolvidas numa partida de xadrez. Já Misa ficou dias raciocinando em cima de uma partida de jogo da velha.

14 – Misa Amane não pensa, ela intoxica as pessoas ao redor com fumaça.

15 – Misa-Misa demorou duas semanas para responder qual o resultado da soma dois mais dois. Sua resposta foi cinco.

16 – Misa sempre sai pelas ruas em meio a tempestades. Ela pensa que os relâmpagos são os flashes de alguém a fotografando.

17 – Touta Matsuda foi destacado dentro da força-tarefa do Caso Kira como falso empresário de Misa-Misa porque, devido ao também aparente nível intelectual baixo do policial, ele seria o melhor a se entender com a modelo. Além disso, os demais investigadores não precisariam aturar a jovem durante seu trabalho. É... "L" é sábio.

18 – Certa vez, no QG de investigações do Caso Kira, Misa Amane queixou-se a Raito sobre não conseguir ler os jornais. O rapaz logo constatou que a modelo os estava folheando de cabeça para baixo. Quando informou isso a ela, Misa queixou-se que então não deveriam imprimir os jornais assim.

19 – Cientistas especulam se Misa Amane não seria uma evolução atípica de uma espécie rara de carrapatos.

20 – Algumas pessoas perguntam umas às outras se elas tomaram "chá de burrice". "Burrice" é uma planta exótica que a família de Misa-Misa cultivava no quintal de sua casa.

21 = 16 + 17 _(By Misa Amane)_

22 – Misa-Misa é tão ignorante que ela afirmou que Chuck Norris é o ser mais fraco do mundo. É, ela também não tem noção do perigo...

23 – Diz-se que os estadunidenses pensam que Buenos Aires é a capital do Brasil. Já Misa Amane acha que os Estados Unidos são a capital do Japão.

24 – Misa demoraria três semanas para morrer de qualquer dano mortal e instantâneo no cérebro. Isso se for comprovado que ela possui um.

25 – A cabeça de Misa Amane é tão oca que chega a ser um vácuo.

26 – Misa-Misa também merece o título de "L". "L" de "Lentidão".

27 – Por falar em lentidão, a velocidade de raciocínio de Misa, entre seus neurônios, sempre está engarrafada dezenas de quilômetros.

28 – Em dada ocasião, um cientista maluco realizou uma operação de transplante de cérebros entre Misa Amane e uma anta. O resultado: Misa conseguiu realizar uma equação matemática simples, e a anta enviou uma série de vídeos caseiros a um canal de TV afirmando ser Kira.

29 – Misa-Misa trabalhou durante certo período como apresentadora de programa infantil na TV. Foi demitida depois de dois meses, assim que as estatísticas revelaram que o intelecto das crianças japonesas caíra em 157%.

30 – Por falar em Japão, diz-se que uma alimentação baseada em peixes deixa as pessoas mais inteligentes. Mas também pode ocorrer o inverso. Certo dia, Misa foi à praia, onde acabou mordida por um tubarão. O animal está desde então em estado semivegetativo.

31 – Quando Raito pediu para Misa matar "L", a primeira atitude da modelo foi invadir uma loja de informática e abrir todos os notebooks para verificar dentro de qual deles o detetive se encontrava.

32 – Death Note possui dois personagens extremamente inteligentes: Raito Yagami e "L". Para se contrapor a eles, seriam necessários dois ou mais personagens não tão brilhantes. Foi aí que surgiu Misa-Misa, sua burrice sendo tão grande que consegue equivaler sozinha à inteligência dos dois maiores cérebros do mundo.

33 – Há algum tempo, Misa Amane pronunciou a frase "Eu estive pensando...". Tal fato chegou a ser comemorado com um feriado nacional no Japão.

34 – Misa possui uma dieta a base de sopa de letrinhas. Não, não é para manter o peso. Ela ainda está se alfabetizando.

35 – Misa-Misa voltou no tempo e descobriu que era mais inteligente quando bebê.

36 – Misa Amane não tem um cãozinho de estimação porque não quer que as pessoas fiquem comparando sua inteligência à dele quando forem vistos juntos.

37 – Misa nunca vai a "game shows" de perguntas e respostas. Ela sempre sai devendo dinheiro, ao invés de ganhar.

38 – Misa-Misa possui uma estrela na Calçada da Fama em Hollywood. Basta procurar por uma laje contendo um par de ferraduras.

39 – Há certo tempo, os jornais noticiaram que Misa Amane teve um intenso ataque de risos em plena rua. É que ela finalmente entendera uma piada de humor negro que a haviam contado dois meses antes.

40 – Existe a teoria de que Misa Amane só possui dois neurônios em funcionamento no cérebro: "Misa 1" e "Misa 2" (por isso o apelido "Misa-Misa"). Ambos estariam conectados por uma extensa teia de aranha.

41 – Chaves: "O que o senhor está fazendo?". Seu Madruga: "Grude!". Chaves: "O senhor está fazendo um clone da Misa-Misa? O.O".

42 – Certa vez, na tentativa de estimular o cérebro de Misa, deram-lhe de presente um "cubo mágico". Ela permaneceu três meses tentando descobrir qual seria a palavra mágica para ativá-lo.

43 – Misa Amane é tão cabeça de vento, que ela precisa usar pesos de metal em suas botas para não sair voando.

44 – No tocante a esperteza, Misa é mesmo uma modelo... Modelo a não ser seguido!

45 – Diz-se que Misa-Misa seria a décima primeira praga do Egito, representada por um enxame de baratas e carrapatos.

46 – "Há 97% de chances de Misa Amane não entender estas verdades quando lê-las" _(By "L")_

47 – Biólogos concordam quanto à hipótese de Misa conseguir permanecer viva por quatro anos sem sua cabeça.

48 – Ainda existem esperanças de que um dia Misa Amane ao menos consiga voltar à escola para concluir o primário.

49 – Misa foi recentemente agraciada com um prêmio... O troféu "Ferradura de Ouro".

50 – Goldfield se propôs a escrever 50 verdades sobre Misa Amane para que ela pudesse trabalhar como garota-propaganda de suas fanfics... Mesmo sendo um marketing um tanto quanto negativo.

"_**Misa adorou as verdades sobre ela! ^^"**_

Luiz Fabrício de Oliveira Mendes – "Goldfield".


End file.
